Gods Eater Burst- Happy Birthday, Alisa!
by rydia3791
Summary: Today is March 25th, the birthday for our favorite new-type! A short story dedicated to her for this occasion!


_Author's note: Happy March 25__th__ everyone! Today is a special day for a certain someone, and I am giving you this short story as celebration for this special person. What is this special day and who is it for, you ask? Why, it's the birthday of our favorite female Russian new-type! That's right everyone! March 25__th__ is Alisa Amiella's official birthdate, and I am dedicating this short story to one of my few most favorite characters in God Eater. Onwards and upwards!_

_All copyrights (except my avatar) belong to the original creators and producers. For those who want a visual on my character here is the profile, based on the game:_

_Name: Drake Galios_

_Gender: Male_

_Code name: 11th hour_

_Hairstyle: 5_

_Color: 15_

_Face: 6_

_Skin: 1_

_Top: Petunia Jacket_

_Bottom: Naval Slit_

_Voice: 4_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A sharp beeping noise reached Alisa's eardrums, abruptly waking the young girl. Her eyebrows scrunched at the racket and she frustratingly buried her head underneath her pillow. The beeping from her alarm continued and she forced herself out of the comfort of her pillow. Alisa grabbed her alarm and turned it off, ceasing the noise. Still half-asleep, her pale blue eyes groggily stared at the date and time.

_9:32 A.M. 03/25/2071_

Alisa blinked at the screen, as a sudden thought crossed her head. "Oh, today's my 16th birthday." She mumbled. The silver-haired Russian placed her alarm back on her shelf, and plopped her face back on her pillow. _16 years old, huh? I almost forgot about it. _Alisa peeked out of her pillow and in the corner of her eye, she saw her red armlet._ Come to think of it, I stopped celebrating it because of being swamped with training. Maybe I should just spend today like all other days._

Alisa sat up from her bed and stretched her back. She yawned as she dazedly stood up, seeing the bright sunlight from her window. The golden rays lit her messy room, showing the many clothes, knick-knacks, and fashion magazines that were untidily spread about. Alisa always reminded herself that she needed to tidy up her room, yet somehow she just never managed to find the time and energy for it. _Oh forget it. I'll just clean it up next time I get a day off. _Which won't be for quite some time that is.

The sniper new-type picked up her usual flashy mutina outfit accompanied with a towel. She decided to head to the shower room to prep herself. _I'll do some training, then after that, breakfast._

* * *

Alisa combed her silver hair in front of the mirror, with her usual flashy mutina outfit on. After setting the brush aside, Alisa grabbed her red plaid hat; she looked herself in the mirror, ready to face the day. Alisa left the washroom, making a trip to the elevator, then headed into the training room. As she stepped in the chamber containing the God Arcs, Alisa noticed that the room was empty. Her gaze wandered around the room, realizing that she was the only person inside.

_Looks like nobody is here. _She thought.

Alisa spotted and grabbed her God Arc, pulling it out of the chamber. She then found the terminal for the simulation room; Alisa stepped over to it, inputting the number of simulated ogretails to be summoned. Should God Eaters needed to use to the simulation room on their own, the person would just need to make the desired settings before entering.

After typing the settings she needed, Alisa entered into the simulation room. The vast open area appeared, surrounded with worn metal walls, decorated with multiple blade and claw marks. The windows leading to the observation office stood proudly above, its lights turned off. Most likely no one was in there. Quite odd no one was in the observation office, as Tsubaki or Sakaki are usually the ones in the room.

Alisa stared at the window above her, bewildered by the lights being off. She was then pulled back in reality as a robotic ogretail appeared before her. Its metal claws scrapped against the floor; the robot roared at her catching sight of its target. Alisa raised her Avenger, poised and ready to pounce at the enemy. She dug her heels onto the floor, and sprinted to the robot.

* * *

After a few minutes of slashing and gunning away at the robots, a buzzer resounded in the room. _Already done? That went quicker than I thought. _The sniper new-type swiveled, going back to the chamber to put away her God Arc. As she ambled to the door, she stopped and looked back to the observation office. The lights were still off. _I haven't seen anyone else in the den, especially at this time. Is everyone busy with something? _She pondered.

Alisa went back into the storage area to put away her God Arc. After putting it back in the chamber, she left the room, and went to the elevator, making a trip to the cafeteria. As she waited inside, while hearing the gears moan as they turn, Alisa pulled out her phone. She decided to call Sakuya and ask her where she was. After waiting for a few seconds, the phone picked up the answering machine. Alisa ended the call and tried calling her again. The receiver picked up the answering machine once more.

_That's odd. She's not answering. Maybe I should call leader instead. _Alisa dialed Drake's number and waited, only to be greeted with the answering machine again. _Is everyone busy or something? _The elevator dinged as the doors slid aside. Alisa stepped out into the hallway.

Being the only person in the hallway, her heels clacked on the floor, the only sound that which reached her ears._ Feels kind of lonely without seeing anyone else. _She thought. Alisa spotted the door leading to the cafeteria. As the door slid aside, she was greeted to a dark room, much to her surprise.

"What the….why's the cafeteria…."

Interjecting her sentence, Alisa's vision then flashed. She squinted her eyes, while instinctively raising her hand in front of her vision. A tiny yelp escaped her lips; in the next moment, she heard the sound of something popping loudly around her. Her vision gradually cleared, and Alisa became surprised to what she saw. The first, second and third unit members gathered together, all eyes on her. Few held poppers in their hand, with confetti and tiny streamers that floated down to the floor. They grinned happily at the silver-haired Russian, while she could only a show a dumbfounded face. The tables were filled with various foods and drinks, together with plates and cutlery.

"What? Everyone, what are you…."

Kota stepped up to her and smiled. "Happy birthday Alisa!"

"Huh?"

Sakuya spoke up. "March 25th, right?" she winked. "Today marks your 16th birthday."

Lindow laughed heartily at the girl. "Happy birthday Alisa! Best wishes to you!"

Soma waved a used popper in his hand, showing a small smile, simply replying, "Ditto."

Alisa still showed an astonished face. She looked among the crowd and wondered out loud, "But how did you guys knew it's my birthday?"

"Because I told them." Said a low voice.

Alisa turned her attention to the familiar voice. He passed by a few of the second and third unit members, all the while giving a pleased smile.

"Drake…."

"I noticed your birthday coming up and when today was about to roll around, Kota and I prepped the party. I had Sakuya, Lindow, and Soma gather the other unit members."

"…"

"You've done a lot for the others, and what's more you've matured quite greatly compared to when I first met you. So, as for a reward for all your support, I decided to hold this party to celebrate this special occasion. All I can say is, I am deeply proud of my protégé." His grin reached ear to ear, while he lightly chuckled. "Happy 16th birthday, Alisa."

A small smile graced her lips, while she gave a light laugh. "…..Thanks Drake. Thank you, everyone."

Kota clapped his hands, announcing, "Let's get this party started!"

The God Eaters partied together like there was no tomorrow. Kota, Shun and Lindow, cracked and made jokes bringing laughter. Sakuya, Annette and Kanon sang some birthday songs for Alisa, much to her embarrassment. Soma pulled out a radio, bringing in the music. Others, happily chatted with each other as they ate. The party continued for minutes, a few hours even, with the sounds of cheering, and laughing with the unbridled joy.

"And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for, time to give gifts to the birthday girl!" shouted Lindow.

Alisa jumped a little as he announced that. "Huh? But!"

Lindow stopped her before she started to argue. "Today's your special day, Alisa! No exceptions! There's no harm in spoiling you a little." he laughed.

Everyone brought and gave their gifts to Alisa. She sighed in defeat and decided to go along with it. Alisa happily accepted them as she thanked everyone for their kindness.

"Now, let's bring in our beloved leader!" cheered Kota.

All eyes turned their attention to the spiky-haired bluenette. Alisa's eyes fell towards Drake, as his scarlet eyes locked with hers. He stepped forward with a calm face, one that he always showed. Drake dug in his pocket, and revealed Alisa's present. Her eyes widened at the object.

"A rectangular earring?" she pointed out.

"I thought this sort of thing would look good on you, since you're into clothing. I had it specially crafted too." Drake placed the earring in her hand, momentarily feeling the soft warmth of the resonance. "Take a look at it, there's something carved there."

Alisa took closer look on the earring, spotting carvings on one side and the other. She read aloud, "Великий счастье? (Velikiy schast'ye?)"

"Huh? What does that mean?" asked Kota.

"It means great happiness." She answered.

"It also originates to your name." Drake added. "Alisa means 'great happiness'. So I thought this was perfect for you. What do you think?"

Alisa smiled warmly at Drake, thankful for the thoughtful gift. "I love it. Thanks, Drake."

Drake gave a gentle smile to Alisa, feeling content with the choice of his gift. _You're the one who brings us the greatest happiness, and that's by being born._

"Happy birthday, Alisa."

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks for reading this short story to the end everyone! And again, a happy birthday to Alisa!_


End file.
